


Счастье

by Laliho



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliho/pseuds/Laliho





	

Гиноза точно не определит, когда перестает понимать, что говорит Когами, и решает помочь ему замолчать. В первое мгновение перед Гинозой расплываются суженные серые глаза, во второе — почему-то беззвучно шевелящиеся губы, в третье он глотает горькое от сигарет дыхание Когами.

Виной всему может быть раздражение или удивительная способность Когами озвучивать именно то, что меньше всего хочется слышать. Или их неумение иначе подать друг другу знак, что они нужны друг другу.

Гиноза настойчиво не прерывает поцелуй и не закрывает глаза, наблюдая, как с лица Когами уходят сосредоточенность и спокойствие — уступают место азарту. Сердце лихорадочно заходится, когда Когами хватает Гинозу за горло и притягивает ближе, языком размыкая его губы. Прикосновения на вкус неромантично горькие, но Гинозе нравится. Он ухитряется, не отрываясь, расстегнуть пару пуговиц на рубашке Когами. Завершить начатое мешает ладонь Когами, которая перемещается с шеи на грудь Гинозы, резко дергает узел галстука, расстегивает пару верхних пуговиц рубашки и опускается точно напротив сердца. 

Гиноза низко и монотонно стонет, не желая отдавать инициативу, и прикусывает язык Когами — неожиданно сильно, до крови. Когами отшатывается, зло шипит, и Гиноза, воспользовавшись моментом, плюет на аккуратность и быстро стаскивает с него рубашку, не беспокоясь о застучавших о пол пуговицах. В два шага он толкает Когами на диван, снимает галстук, кидает его на пол. Гиноза устраивается верхом на Когами, сжимая коленями его бедра, крепко, чтоб не вырвался. Горькое дыхание возвращается на губы Гинозы, и он спешит попробовать, какая на вкус у Когами кровь, ласково зализывает ранку на его языке.

— Гино, стой, — когда Гиноза с наслаждением впивается в мягкое местечко чуть ниже уха Когами, тот мягко отталкивает его и ладонями упирается в грудь. Гиноза не понимает, чего Когами хочет, и, если б мог, вовсе не стал бы ничего слушать. А Когами просто гладит его по груди, по бедрам, и улыбается — именно, улыбается! — хитро и тепло. Такому взгляду сложно долго сопротивляться, поэтому Гиноза закрывает глаза и утыкается носом туда, где недавно хотел укусить. Когами пахнет потом, дымом, пылью и хищником. Гиноза плохо себя контролирует, губами прокладывая дорожку от шеи к ключице Когами, а затем целует его в подбородок. Хочется сделать Когами своим, хочется касаться его везде, просто хочется. А Когами хрипло хмыкает, каким-то чудом расстегивает на брюках Гинозы ремень, и иронично намекает:

— Я не собираюсь ждать слишком долго.

Гиноза и так знает, что их обычный секс — это быстрый перепих на эмоциях, после которого остаются синяки и умиротворенное спокойствие. Он не так плох и отлично снимает стресс, но, признаться честно, Гинозу такой расклад не устраивает. Ему нужно больше — хотя бы времени и ощущений. 

Так что он готов побороться с Когами за свои желания. Укусом — боль от которого снимает поцелуй, поцелуем — который оставляет след, рваными прикосновениями, постепенным избавлением от оставшейся одежды, украденным вдохом и крепко зажатыми руками над головой. Когами силен, но и Гиноза не слаб. Они явно стоят друг друга.

 

Позже, когда Когами пропускает сквозь пальцы его волосы, смотрит в упор и облизывает пересохшие губы, Гиноза повторяет одну из его улыбок — коварно-хищную. Когами все еще выглядит скорее упрямо и вызывающе, чем покорно, он цокает языком раздраженно и бросает:

— Теперь доволен?

Гиноза отстраняется и ложится рядом, кивая:

— Я просто счастлив.


End file.
